


IV 1/2

by ladygrange



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Slightly drunk sex, he just......looked too good in ireland, i am a glutton for punishment, this was originally a bit different but then i got back on my bullshit and here we are, well.................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/pseuds/ladygrange
Summary: belfast this time! enjoy <3





	IV 1/2

_ March 5, 1971 - Belfast, Ireland _

Idle fingers run along the inseam of his jeans, absorb fabric warmed from his skin. She raises her cheek from his chest.

“You looked nice tonight,” she says, lips grazing his neck.

Jimmy gives her an amused look. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, darling, but you’re drunk.”

She snickers and lays her cheek back down when the car takes a turn. It’s slow moving in the narrow Belfast streets. She could fall asleep to the motion.

“Am not.”

Her protest is a tad slurred, she notes with a frown. 

“Still.” She palms the inside of his thigh and Jimmy sinks lower into the backseat. “You did look nice.”

Rain begins to splatter the windshield, the wipers squeak as they go. She presses her nose into his yellow sweater. Takes a good breath.

“Like butter.”

Jimmy shakes the arm he’s got around her. “Pardon?”

“Butter.” She meets his confused expression and grins. “You look like butter.”

His eyes crinkle, cheeks big with a smile.

“Are you going to remember this in the morning, my darling? No, don’t answer that. We’re almost to the house. You need tea, and a bed.”

“The crowd was brilliant,” she says, nails at work on his inseam. “They’ll go mad when the album comes out.”

“It’ll be a bit, you know that.”

“Yes,” she says, exhaling. Her breathing sounds loud to her own ears, amplified. “But it will be good. You’ve almost mixed the tracks like you want.”

Jimmy hums in agreement. “There’s only so many times you can watch a spool of tape go round. Feels good to play again.”

She nods and traces the seam further inside, almost to his crotch. The car stops for a herd of sheep; they must be getting close to the cottage. Peter knew someone, a friend of a friend. Someplace out of the way. Tucked behind a row of shrubs with its ceiling sloped and mossy in places. She nibbles her lip and shapes her palm to his crotch. Jimmy hisses a breath.

“My darling.” His voice is close to her ear, beard ticklish on her forehead. “What  _ are _ you doing?”

“Want to suck you,” she whispers, tilting her mouth to catch his chin in a kiss. 

She’d be shocked by her words but Guinness dampens that, and she rubs the heel of her hand into rapidly hardening flesh. A stunned sound leaves Jimmy, something between a laugh and a groan. 

“You barely had four drinks, darling.”

“Four and a half,” she corrects. She ventures into the waist of his jeans. To hot, soft skin, thrilled with the hitch in his voice, how Jimmy arches a bit to her hand. She puts a kiss to his bearded cheek. “And I have an excellent memory, Jimmy.”

She scoots back to the window on her side and puts her mouth to the place where his shirt and sweater have ridden up. Jimmy clasps her hands. 

“Sure?” he asks, breathy and soft.

She nods and unzips him with hands that feel slightly cumbersome. The dark almost osbures her vision, but she knows him by heart. Knows that each lick at his tip makes him throb in her fist. 

She slides her tongue over that silky skin and envelopes him whole, without ceremony.  _ Hungry _ . Jimmy’s hips lurch into her mouth when she begins sucking long and happily. Her spit gathers at his base and she licks that, too. The throb forming between her thighs aches pleasurably at the taste of him.

By the time the car slows in the driveway, he’s coming in milky spurts that coat her tongue and strike the back of her throat. She opens to show him and earns lidded eyes, a promise in them.

Jimmy pays the unsuspecting driver and shuffles her inside. She lists into his hold. He mutters something about her being drunk again, whilst maneuvering them down the hallway.

“I am not,” she manages, while Jimmy handles her into a wingback chair in the sitting room. 

“Well you’re quite charming when you are, darling. Bit stubborn as well,” Jimmy says.

She admires the curve of his back, bent before the fireplace. The stack of wood blazes almost instantly. 

“Beautiful,” she breathes.

“Ah, so your compliments aren’t just for me, are they?” he asks with a grin.

Jimmy waves the match out and kneels between her parted knees. She feels lazy and catlike while he slides her shoes off and kisses her calf through her stocking. A low sound escapes her throat at the light stripe of his tongue where her stocking clips run taught.

She finds herself staring into dark eyes, with her legs wide and accepting. His ears peek out from his hair, cheeks flushed above his beard. A slow, knowing type of gaze merges between them. 

She reaches out to trace the bracket of his eyebrows, the slope of his nose, down to his mouth. His lips are pink, perfectly shaped in the midst of his beard. Jimmy kisses the inside of her palm and takes her fingers in his mouth, an exact mimic to the way she’d sucked him.

“Jimmy,” she says, nudging his face with her thigh. “Please...”

Jimmy takes her calves and drags her to the edge of the deep chair. He kisses her through her underwear and nuzzles into the tender place just beneath her bellybutton. She jerks at the damp pressure of his tongue through her underwear, and reaches with both hands for his head. Jimmy sits back on his heels, taking her underwear with him, maddening her pulse with his expression. 

“I could bring you like this, darling,” he says, unrolling each stocking down her legs. A smile twitches his lips as he drapes her legs carefully over each arm of the chair. “Would you like me to?”

She settles back and watches him down her body. “You know what I want.”

He kisses the arch of her dangling foot. “Yes, I think it involves sucking.”

“And silence,” she says, mouth curving.

“No, darling, you’ve got that wrong.” Jimmy presses his mouth to her open sex. “You’re quite loud.”

“Jimmy, I’m-” 

Her voice cuts into a sharp moan at the lips closed around her clit. Jimmy places his thumb at her opening, gathering her wetness and delving inside. She shimmies her dress off with Jimmy’s help, his laughter warm when she gets her arms caught. 

His beard rasps and teases her skin. Her eyes are unfocused, her legs rest in yellow wool, the fire a red glow behind Jimmy. All of it shines wetly as she arches into his mouth and closes around his fingers. 

Jimmy drags his tongue flat over her trembling sex, taking ever last shiver and holding her fast. Want, pure and unfiltered, takes over. Jimmy stands and cradles her face in his hands, voice low and strained.

“Go to the floor, my darling. On your hands and knees.”

The carpet abrades her skin, spikes her awareness to the rustle of his undressing. Then Jimmy’s fitting himself to the arc of her body in one punishing thrust.  Helpless little sounds attend his thrusts. Her backside blossoms red with each shove, hands fisting into the carpet. 

She orgasms suddenly and with a pained cry. Jimmy rubs his face against her shoulder and in the valley of her spine, whispering endearments, slowing his hips, withdrawing almost completely then sinking back inside. Her voice is a low, keening noise, almost buried beneath the crackling firewood. His hand smoothes her back, soft mouth, soft beard.

"Emma.”

She's drunk now on something between them. She can't reply. Jimmy nuzzles her neck and takes her earlobe lightly in his teeth.

"Emmaline." 

Her voice comes as a question - with a thickness - as though she'd been crying. "You are here with me."

"Yes." 

Her head hangs loose, the ends of her hair trail the carpet, drape over their hands. They breathe together. She calms. The hand on her back moves to her stomach in circles and strokes. Jimmy laves a kiss to her neck.

"My darling."

Jimmy cups her sex, fondling her slippery clit even as he’s buried inside. Still hard. She rocks into the circling touch around her clit. 

“Come,  _ please _ , come,” she begs, already fluttering around him.

“Not yet.”

She’s hushed for the catch and release, for what feels good. Again and again, sensitivity bordering on pain, pleasure that spreads to her fingertips and makes her loose limbed, held in place for him. 

How full and aching each time he worries that place inside with the tip of his cock, then notches to her cervix. His thumb swirls around her swollen clit until she’s clasping him inside and rutting back - her knees raw on the carpet. The pitch of it sweet and unendurable.

She shudders at the nick of teeth on her shoulder and thinks vaguely how hard he must be holding on to his orgasm. Her breath comes as a mewl when he pulls out. 

“Come,” he whispers, “on top.”

Astride him, she cups his erection - hot in her hands and glistening with her come. The tip is a deep purple that weeps when she wipes her thumb over it - she feels heavy with desire. Jimmy makes a broken noise. His belly quivers on a shaky breath.

“Put it inside you, my darling.” 

She raises her eyes to meet him. Dark hair splashed on the carpet. 

“You’ll come this time?”

His eyes crinkle with a smile, mouth kissed plump, gleaming red against his beard. Adam's apple bobbing with his laugh. 

“I will.”

She adjusts her position and guides him to her flexing wetness. His eyes slide shut for a brief moment as she takes him. She splays her hands over his lowest ribs to steady herself, bottoming out with a whimper. Jimmy lifts his hips a touch, and she cries his name. Her muscles pull him in fluttering little pulses, poised on another shimmering edge. 

Her rhythm builds slowly. She rocks in time with the small shoves Jimmy gives her on each descent. His eyes are hooded but intent, trained on the place where they join. Where she’s exposed and wet and pink. 

“Jimmy,” she says, voice strained.

His eyes meet hers slowly just as she sinks back down into the penetration. Her fingers curl into his skin, pulse thumping at his steady gaze.

The message there is clear and boundless:  _ I recognize you _ . It is absolute. Buoyant pleasure swells in her chest. Jimmy holds her gaze and twitches inside her, grows impossibly harder. 

There is a lovely purpose to the hands curled around her hips, guiding her up gently, down with enough force to make her clutch and tighten. Their sounds linger in the room with them, wet and tacky. 

He extends one thumb to reach for her clit. Her eyes glaze and she trembles and reaches for his wrist. Her brows pull together.

“I know,” he murmurs, sliding his thumb around that tender nub. “You’re about to come, my love. You’re going to make me come, too.”

She flexes around him. Her hips ride up until the tip of his cock shows. She hesitates there, while her arousal leaks down her thighs. 

“Go on,” he says, bucking his hips. 

She sinks down with a ragged sound. Jimmy pulls her to his chest as she squirms on his cock, lips open and loud. One of his hands presses her bottom, keeping her plugged and full. She sobs his name again. Jimmy comes, hips hitching into the ripple of her orgasm, her name pressed into her hair. 

Her breaths saw roughly, in and out against his beard. Some animal, visceral part of her makes her tongue reach out to taste the salty skin of his neck. Jimmy groans. Her mind floats, replete, smoothed in his touch on her back, petting and gripping in turn. His cock softens inside her. 

She takes a few heavy, restorative breaths. Arranged softly on his body, everything vanished but the solidity beneath her. 

“Emmaline.”

She turns her face to catch his mouth in a slow kiss. Jimmy threads his fingers into her hair and tugs her back gently. Gaze deep and liquid, he says,

“Come upstairs. Let me wash you.”

She settles against his neck again and yawns.

“Tired girl,” he says, affectionate and chiding. “Come on.”

His shoulders wiggle beneath her and make her smile. 

“If I get up we’re going to have a mess,” she mumbles. Mostly because she’s exhausted, but also because it’s true.

“That’s just a chance we’ll have to take, my darling.” 

She cups his chin for a kiss.

“And supper?” she asks between kisses, fingertips burrowing into his beard.

His belly jumps beneath her in a chuckle.

“You mean breakfast, darling. Look.”

The light is pale outside. Cloudless and very calm. 

“Breakfast,” she repeats. 

“Hmm.”

She nuzzles her face against his beard and tangles her tongue with his.

“A bath,” she says into his mouth.

Jimmy touches his nose to hers and smiles. 

“Yes.”


End file.
